


爽就vans♂了

by Erfahrung



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erfahrung/pseuds/Erfahrung
Kudos: 10





	爽就vans♂了

"Duncan？叫我回来干什么啊？等下要去参加酒局的哦。"刚结束了一下午的无聊会议，Duncan就给你打电话，叫你回家，说是有惊喜给你。

你打量着眼前这个男人，穿着一套深色西装，应该是为晚上的活动准备的。里面的衬衫是白色的，还没打领带，领口最上面的两颗纽扣也没有系好，v字型这样敞着，显得脖子很修长。  
见你站在门口没有动，Duncan上前拉过你，"没事吧？干嘛这么看着我？过来这边啦。"  
你隐隐约约从他的语气里听出一点心虚，这让你更加怀疑了。毕竟今天又不是什么特殊的日子，以你对他的了解，实在不相信他是心血来潮才搞这些。  
你任由他把你拉过去坐下，看见餐桌上的冰桶里放着一支香槟，正是你喜欢的牌子。  
Duncan给你倒了一杯，你没有立刻去接过来，反而是盯着他看。  
Duncan一直特别注意对外表的打理，虽然已经人到中年，但是身材毫无发福痕迹，反而可以说是偏瘦类型，西装恰到好处地勾勒出腰线，让你看的有些出神…  
"喂。"Duncan在你眼前挥了挥手，疑惑地看向你。  
你意识到自己的失态，有些尴尬地收回眼神。在心里狠狠地鄙视了一下自己肤浅，立刻接过酒杯。  
"怎么样？喜不喜欢？我特意订了你最喜欢的香槟。"Duncan对你说话一直很温柔，声音比一般同龄人多了一份清亮，好听得很。  
你尝了一口，熟悉的口感和恰到好处的温度。不得不说，Duncan在照顾人方面真的是很在行。  
"所以…有事吗？这么急叫我回来？"你把酒杯放下，指尖摩挲着杯口，直奔主题。  
"嗯…"Duncan显然没想到你会这么快发问，刚刚排练过很多遍的说辞一下子就哽在喉咙里。"其实不是什么大事…就是之前谈的那个生意，你知道的啊…我觉得趋势不错，所以想再…"  
"跟你合伙的那个人呢？他不出钱吗？"你知道他想干什么，所以直接打断了他。  
"他是没有市场敏锐度，不投这单生意绝对会后悔的。"  
"所以就是没谈成喽？"说这句话的时候你没什么表情，心里说不上有多生气。其实他叫你回来的时候你已经预料到了，只不过最近公司的事情也很多，所以你心里很想逃避再跟他谈这个话题。  
你越想越烦躁，开口的时候语气已经有些不耐烦："大叔，你是不是没脑子的啊？你不是说一定谈的明白的？又说什么已经做好市场调查了？"果然验证了你的猜测，搞这么多无非还是为了拿钱。  
"喂，你这是什么态度？"Duncan的脸色也有点不好，"我这不是专程回来，想哄你开心吗？"  
"拜托，我的钱是大风刮来的？你跟我借了多少，自己又赚了多少？你有算过吗？"你被这个男人搞得实在头疼，不仅仅是因为资金的问题，更多的是心里窜上来的怒火。你明明知道他跟你在一起是为了钱，但是又不甘心承认。  
"你自己也是当老板的啊，难道不清楚做生意有赚有赔的吗？我也只是暂时周转不灵而已，这次你借给我，下个月我保证连本带利还给你！"  
又是这样。次次这么说，  
"算了，Duncan，这次我无论如何也不能把钱再借给你，其实你也不一定要跟别人谈什么生意，我又不是养不起你。"你摆摆手，站起身向门口走去，"我公司还有事，晚点我来接你去…"  
话音未落，你只觉得后面有人狠狠地扯住你的胳膊，接着你的后背结结实实地撞在墙上。  
"妈的…"你疼得皱起了眉头，忍不住骂了一句。  
"你他妈有没有把我当成一个正常男人来看啊！是啊，我只是顾着你的钱，但是当初不也是你先缠着我的吗！"对面的男人明显被你刚才的一番话戳到了痛处，两只手用力地握住你的双臂，气得浑身发抖。  
你没说话，就是默默地看着他，眼神里既没有痛苦，也没有害怕。你在想他会不会突破你的底线。  
"我知道，你根本就是看不起我！"Duncan几乎是吼着说出这句话，可能是想以此来掩饰声音里的委屈。他咬了咬下唇，突然发狠地吻上来。  
你被吓了一跳，下意识偏头躲开。  
Duncan也不理，顺势咬着你的脖子，手也不安分地滑向你的臀部。  
你彻底被激怒了。已经在心里盘算着如何让他记住今天这个惩罚了。  
在他吻得忘形之际，你突然用膝盖狠狠顶了一下他的下身，Duncan疼得浑身一颤，后退了两步，瞬间脸色发白。  
接着你又用力扇了他一巴掌。Duncan下身正疼得紧，被你这么一打，脚下不稳，一下子摔倒在地板上。  
你没等他爬起来，就扯着他价格不菲的西装领子，把他拖到餐桌旁，然后几乎可以说是粗鲁地脱掉他的西装外套，让他两腿分开地在桌子前趴好。  
在这期间你一句话没说，只是沉着脸色。  
然后把他的皮带大力地扯开，这时候Duncan才开始挣扎。但是在体位上实在没有优势，你扯着他的头发，把他压在桌子上。  
你们两个就保持着这样的姿势，持续了大概三十秒，在你确定他不再挣扎之后扯下他的西装裤，顺带着直接扯下了内裤。然后把他的白色衬衫向上推，露出他的背部和前胸。  
餐桌上的桌布带着纹理，很粗糙，摩擦着Duncan裸露的胸部，很快胸前的乳尖就挺了起来。  
你的目光顺着他光裸的后背一直向下，就这么看着他精瘦的腰，挺翘的臀瓣，接着是被迫分开的站的笔直的双腿。  
啧。你在心里感慨，他也太白了吧，你作为一个女人都很羡慕。  
Duncan被你盯得发慌，艰难地转过头想看看你的脸色。  
你见状毫不客气地一巴掌拍在Duncan的臀瓣上。声音很大，但其实你没有用力，不过Duncan还是被吓了一跳，即刻把头转了回去，沉吟了片刻，在前面闷闷地开口道："Kate，我有点冷…"  
"放心啦，邓生，很快你就热啦。不过…现在你还得再忍一阵。"你被他的反应逗笑了，心里的愤怒也平息了不少。没再这么晾着他，接着开始进行下一步动作。  
你从冰桶里捞出一块冰，含在嘴里——说到底还是怕太凉对他身体不好。  
你从后面紧紧地贴着他，嘴里的冰块吐出一半，慢慢地吻上他的肩膀。  
突然的刺激让Duncan的肩膀条件反射地瑟缩一下，但很快他调整好姿势，克制自己尽量不躲开。  
你贴得他很近，能听到他微弱但急促的呼吸声。你还穿着黑色的职业套装，着短裙的下身贴着Duncan的臀缝，缓慢但是暗示性地磨蹭着。  
你见他咬着嘴唇不肯出声，就把手绕到他的胸前，在乳尖上报复性地掐了一下。  
又疼又痒的感觉让Duncan失控地发出一声尖叫，抓着桌布的手指在慢慢收紧。  
你用两根手指夹住Duncan的乳尖，微微用力地扯着，直到被你掐的有些发红才放开手。然后手臂顺势再向前，食指便滑到Duncan的唇边。  
你用食指的指肚摩挲着他的嘴唇，他理解了你的意思，微微张嘴含住你的手指，尽力用唾液湿润着。  
把手指从Duncan口中抽出来，又来照顾早就挺起来的乳尖。借着唾液的湿润，你的食指在乳尖上打着转，又轻轻地按压，时而用指甲戳着中间的小孔。  
胸前和身后都被你不停地骚扰，Duncan有些难耐地扭着身子，想躲却躲不开，下身也早就起了反应。  
你嘴上的动作也没有停下，一路向下滑，在他的背部留下一道水渍。你当然知道对Duncan来说这个过程漫长又折磨，但是你贴着他的身体，完全能够感受他皮肤因为冰块的刺激而微微发抖。  
他现在的一举一动都极大地满足了你的征服欲。  
你吐出含在嘴里的冰，几乎已经化了三分之一了，也没有之前方形的棱角了，可以进行下一个惩罚了。  
你先是安慰似地在Duncan的后腰出落下细碎的吻，在感受到他渐渐放松下来后，将手中的冰块迅速塞进他的后穴。  
Duncan失控地叫了出来，虽然他强迫自己没有躲开，但是身后的异样感觉让实在他难以适应。他急促地喘着气，但由于从来没尝试过这种情况，刚刚有一点抬头趋势的阴茎又软了下去。  
你早就预料到了Duncan的反应，甚至手指都感受到后穴因为刺激而猛地收缩。你知道其实Duncan的敏感点很浅，有的时候如果技术好的话，用手指都可以让他高潮。  
没错，你就是看起来技术不错的那个。  
你一只手按着他上下起伏的腰，另外一只手就这冰块融化的润滑作用，不是很费力地伸进两根手指，准确地找到了Duncan的敏感点。  
温热的肠壁和散着寒意的冰块也给了你新奇的体验。你不顾Duncan的抗议，用指尖继续把冰块向深处推进去。  
Duncan只觉得由内而外散发着的凉意仿佛要把自己冻住一般，身体不受控制地想把冰块排出去，两只手紧紧地攥着桌布，眼睛闭着，眼镜在刚才挣扎的时候已经甩掉了，现在隐隐约约能看得到眼角的泪痕。  
"Duncan，不行哦。"借着肠液和水的润滑，你已经可以伸进去三根手指了。三根手指把后穴撑得更开，偶尔擦过肠壁上的敏感地带总能收获到一声急促的呻吟。  
其实Duncan在这种时候总是很害羞，无论是从最初的第一次也好，或是到今天已经不记得多少次了，总是尽力压抑着自己的声音。但越是这样，当你把他操得完全没了理智的时候，沙哑的带着哭腔的声音才会让你更有成就感。  
充分扩张之后，你抽出手指，顺手把透明的液体随意抹在Duncan光滑的大腿内侧。从旁边的抽屉里取出假阴茎，掀起裙子，在腰上绑好。接着涂上厚厚的润滑以免伤到他。  
你把多余的润滑剂涂在穴口，按摩着四周的褶皱让它充分放松。  
Duncan被你搞得心痒，见你这么久都没动作，微微有点不满："可以了…快点进来…"  
你像是得到允许般，用手扶着阴茎，对准后穴缓缓地插进去。虽然Duncan已经做好准备，但还是紧张得大口呼吸。  
在这期间你轻轻撸动着Duncan的阴茎，在他完全放松下来后才开始动作。  
你没有操得很深，而是选择一直攻击敏感点周围。其实你也有私心，因为你不喜欢他在这种时候总是把你当小孩，好像在迁就你一样。你想看到的，是别人都看不到的一面，是被你操到说着胡话，主动抱你吻你甚至哭着求你的Duncan，这才是你喜欢的。而想要这种效果，自然要先让他爽一下，之后才好狠狠地欺负他。  
你一只手扶着Duncan的腰，另一只手随着你律动的频率快去地撸动着他的阴茎。  
Duncan甚至连拒绝的机会都没有。身后对敏感点的折磨又快又狠，快感几乎是瞬间到达顶峰。他一只手死命地握成拳头，另一只手捂着嘴，妄图掩饰不断从嘴里溢出来的呻吟。  
你从他闷闷的呻吟中仿佛听到了哭腔。你心想，估计脸上已经被眼泪搞得不成样子了吧。  
在这种高强度刺激下，Duncan的腰向上抬着，背部弯成曲线，很快就全身颤抖着射了出来。  
你把脸侧着贴在他的背上，温度很高，好像全身散发着热气一般。你的耳朵里也清晰地传来Duncan急促的心跳声，在这一个瞬间，你突然感到非常满足。  
你不想，也不可能让别人得到这个人，更不可能让他主动从你身边离开。  
刚刚高潮过后的肠壁有些充血，又敏感得不行。你把仍然在他体内的阴茎动了动，不出意料地看到Duncan下身又有了反应。  
Duncan只觉得四肢早就没了力气，想挣扎更是不可能。他只能无力地摇摇头来表示拒绝。  
"你知道这招没用的。"你无动于衷。  
闻言，男人认命地把头埋在交叠的手臂里，也埋下了一声微弱的叹息。  
怎么好像是自己在欺负他一样。你看着他这个反应有点不开心，没再给他多余的缓冲时间便再次动了起来。  
但是你看到把头埋得低低的Duncan觉得没趣，除了偶尔能听到的抽泣似的呻吟以外，他这样的态度真的让你觉得恼火。  
"喂！"你一发力把阴茎全部没入，除了成功收获一声急促的尖叫以外，方便你拉着Duncan的手腕强迫它们分开两侧。  
然后你看到他重新露出来的侧脸——额头上渗出一层薄汗，眼睛睁着但是眼神已经微微有些失焦，睫毛上挂着不知道是汗水还是眼泪，眼角，鼻尖还有半张的嘴唇，都微微泛红。  
你愣了一下，自己的心跳声被突然放大，身下不自觉加快了动作。  
"慢…慢点好不好…我、嗯啊、我真的不行了…"Duncan被分开的双手紧紧地抓着桌布，指节都已经泛白。双腿也抖得不成样子，全靠你用手扶着他的腰，他才不会倒下去。  
"这就受不住了？果然是老了吗？大叔？"你知道他最忌讳别人说他老，尤其是在你面前，但是每次在这种情况下，你还是想跟他开这个玩笑。  
"不、不是！我…嗯…我可以的…"Duncan果然立刻否定，"我怕你…啊…没分寸…伤了自己…唔…"这个时候他已经连一句完整的话都说不出来。  
你仔细地从他的呻吟里拼凑出这句关心，笑了笑，刚刚的不开心也几乎消失殆尽了。但是，惩罚还是要继续的，没办法，你对Duncan小心眼是出了名的。  
你把腰上的假阴茎退到较外的地方，然后双手掐着他的腰，狠狠地再次顶进去。  
"嗯啊！！！别…别…太深…"Duncan被顶得甚至身子都往前窜了窜，避无可避只能胡乱地摇头。后穴一下子夹紧，差一点就又一次高潮了。语气上也已经明显带上了恳求的哭腔。  
这时候你紧紧贴着他，Duncan感受到你柔软的胸部贴着他的后背，哪怕是隔着衣服，他也觉得无比安心。这种感情已经不是第一次了，他为自己不齿，自己这样一个中年男人，居然对一个丫头产生依赖…但是他又实在控制不了自己这种病态的感情。  
感受到你的动作幅度慢了下来，Duncan撤下一只手想照顾一下一直无暇顾及的阴茎，却被你抢先一步握住。你熟练地撸动着，食指偶尔划过马眼，然后微微用力地转着圈摩擦着。  
你能清晰地感受到Duncan再次变得急促的呼吸，也看得到他迅速染上粉红色的脖颈和耳尖。  
"啊…Kate…我、嗯…我快要…"Duncan的后穴开始痉挛，小腹也条件反射地一起一伏，你知道他马上又要高潮了。  
这时候你却突然松开了手。  
高潮被打断的Duncan还没反应过来发生什么，你就迅速解开原本绑在香槟瓶上的丝带，在Duncan挺着的茎身上缠上几圈，打了一个漂亮的结。为了避免松动，你故意绑得紧了一些。  
无法高潮的Duncan终于双腿一软差点跪在地上，好在你用手扶了一把，才没让他受伤。  
接着你顺势退了出来，看着Duncan无法闭合的后穴下意识地收缩着，大腿内侧又是留着水渍，你又咽了咽口水。  
操，真想在这就把他吃干净了。但是转念一想，怎么说这也是惩罚，绝对不能这么轻易放过他。  
你从旁边拿过来一个新的假阴茎，没有原来的粗，因为你不想让他受伤。但是好在长度够，绝对会让他不舒服好一阵。  
仔细涂上厚厚的润滑，对着Duncan的后穴再次插了进去。  
其实在你绑住Duncan的阴茎的时候，他才意识到你今天是真的生气了。知道自己理亏，现在无论你做什么，他也不敢反抗。

你看见他被桌布摩擦得红肿的挺立的乳尖，忍不住捏了一把，"真该在你这里穿个环。"  
本来已经稍微淡下去的脸色瞬间又"刷"地红了。  
你帮他整理好衣服，还不忘调笑，"怎么，害羞呀？裤子都脱了，这算什么呀。"  
"你要是真的想的话，我都可以的…"他有点尴尬地开口，"不过我觉得最好就不要，毕竟是要穿孔…我怕…"  
你见他又要开始唠叨，立刻表示投降，顺便狠狠地拍了他的屁股一下，果然见他一下就没声音了。  
"你收拾好了就先去车里等我吧，我把衣服换了。"  
"嗯…"Duncan轻轻应了一声，身体上的不适感让他根本不敢有什么大的动作，只能一步一步往门口挪过去。  
今天晚上的应酬可不会无聊了。


End file.
